Romantic Akatsuki
by Mangainu94
Summary: A girl with potencial is spotted by Itachi- Itachi alerts the Akatsuki about this.. Akatsuki capture her.. The Hokage is pissed.. Need I say more?


Romantic Akatsuki

Rated M: Please kiddies… don't read if you're 18 or younger… Aww what the hell... Go on read!

I do not own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

Chappie 1: Shy and a Missing Ninja…

--------------------- ---------------------------- --------------------------- ---

Running.

Running.

Running away from the ones who despise me, who are jealous of me, who are messed up in the head, who hate me because I seem too good to be true. Heart racing as I hold in tears and gasping breaths as I run away from my home, my life, and my friends, friends who despise, lie and hate me—no they are not really friends just cowards too scared to actually get to know me.

_Why do they always lie to me?_

I knew the answer of course; they didn't trust me at all on the missions just because I'm the weakest on the team. I hate those cowardly bastards, no I do not hate them, I fear them for what they could do to me. They are more powerful and always fighting other shinobi as I stay by the side lines because I'm too weak.

_I'm weak… Genjutsu isn't enough to save the lives of the ones you love, no matter how good you are at it…_

Coming up to a village I stop quickly for a rest, but not for long, two ANBU come at me from my back and front. I cast my illusions so I could run away again, that's all I'm good at is Genjutsu, my Ninjutsu needs improvement and I can't even bruise someone with Taijutsu.

The ANBU catch up and try to reason with me;

"Emoi! You don't know what you're doing! Come back before we have to take you back by force!"

_I don't know what I'm doing? How can that be? _

"Please! We don't want to hurt you!"

_Hurt me...?_

The ANBU were doing a poor job of convincing me to come back to somewhere where I am despised. It pissed me off, no it didn't piss me off it made me burst into tears at my own stupidity for believing them for even a second. Once they brought me back to Konoha I would be executed for trying to become a missing ninja.

"Emoi! Please were not going to hurt you!"

_They're going to kill me…_

"Emoi if you don't stop running now we will kill you on the spot!"

_I knew it…_

Screaming out "No!! Get away from me!!" At the two ANBU, of course there was only two why would there be a need for more? I'm just some weak shinobi girl that's a genius at Genjutsu, Genjutsu? Why was I not using it now? I do not know why but it clicked in my mind that if I didn't use it, I would die.

_Shadow Illusion no jutsu!_

My body became nothing but shadows, my speed increased, I glided across the country with little effort. The ANBU were long gone they would not be able to track me since shadows do not have a scent or aura or even a chakra signature. Wait that's only my shadow jutsu not Shikamaru's, Shikamaru's jutsu held a chakra signature mine did not.

Slowing down to some thickly forested area with a river going through it I stopped beside the water for a drink. That jutsu takes a lot of chakra so I decided to just stay here for a night or two, to recuperate my energy. Sighing as I sit and look around, a lot had happened in the past five hours, from telling one of my better acquaintances that I was leaving the village to me actually leaving the village.

_I'm sorry Naruto… You must hate me for leaving Konoha…_

My eyes became blurry at the thought of Naruto, I would miss him a lot, he was always fun to be around and he was more of a friend than an acquaintance. He would treat me to ramen sometimes but I could tell he was trying to make me feel wanted and loved by being my friend, that was a selfless act of him but now…

_Don't think about it Emoi!_

I couldn't stop thinking about it, I broke down crying and huddling into a ball, why was I crying so much? This isn't me, I should be the always soft smiling dolt I am that I show to everyone, why am I sad? How can I be sad? It's their fault that I'm that I ran away from Konoha, no I have no one to blame but myself, if I had been more attentive in class and tried harder to be a more active Genin I would be loved more, wouldn't I?

_Does my life really matter to anyone?_

Sobbing harder at the thought, I am not wanted, no one cares for me, everyone hates me—I did not notice the soft footsteps that were behind me so I jumped when I heard a monotone voice.

"Why are you crying?"

Getting up quickly to look at the man that had spoken, Sharigan eyes, black/blue hair in a long pony tail, pale skin, black cloak with a red cloud, it was Itachi Uchiha a missing ninja from Konoha. I stepped backwards at his looming figure, I wanted to cower in fear at him but I held my ground.

"Girl you did not answer me… Why are you crying?"

Itachi wanted an answer, from me? My voice trembled as I tried to say that it was because I had just fled my village, but couldn't bring myself to do it, not to him—a missing ninja that could kill me right now if he wanted to. He looked annoyed now and repeated the question for a third time, I try to look him in the eye but cant, Trying to again to speak my answer I fail terribly.

"What's the matter? Are you mute?"

Shaking my head no and pointed at his forehead protector and then to me, I look down ashamed that I could not answer him verbally. I really didn't matter if I couldn't give a verbal answer to a powerful missing ninja, hearing some movement I could tell he was coming closer—most likely to end my life.

"Are you too shy to give an answer?"

Nodding my head yes, he was right in front of me now, I trembled thinking he was going to kill me but the next thing he does is lift my face by the chin to make me look him straight in the eye. My expression must have been pitiful because he smirked at me, I try to look away but his hand wouldn't allow it, again I try pulling away and again I fail miserably, was I caught in his Genjutsu? No I can't be I would know if I was under an illusion spell, wouldn't I?

"Girl speak, or I will kill you…"

_EEP!_

"m-m-m-m-my nam-m-me is Emoi! N-not g-girl!

The missing ninja smirked "Emoi now tell me why were you crying?"

_That's the fourth time he's asked me that!_

"I-I-I am a-a m-missing n-ninja n-now a-and y-your s-scaring me!"

He just rolled his eyes "Emoi to be a missing ninja your forehead protector must have a line through it…"

_I know that!_

Looking at me, glaring "And you should never say you are afraid… It just makes you look weak…"

_W-weak? Even the great Itachi thinks I'm weak?_

Itachi let go of my chin and stepped back as I fell to my knees trying to hide my tears, at first I didn't hear him and his proposition. He stepped on my hand harshly and I yelped at the pain scrambling to jump far away from him.

"Emoi did you hear what I said? I am offering you to be my subordinate under the Akatsuki… you should keep your ears, eyes and mind open if you ever want to become powerful."

My expression must have been priceless when I realized the offer would make me stronger, but the Akatsuki were after Naruto! Naruto is my friend, right!? Stepping backwards and turning on my heel, running away from the missing ninja at full force.

_Why would I want to join the Akatsuki?! Their just a bunch of murdering criminals!_

- - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -

Akatsuki (PoV)

"So Itachi you found a girl with potential?"

"Yes.. Her complete chakra was never brought out.."

"So were gonna have another female in the akatsuki, hmm?

"Looks like it brat.."

"Everyone listen: I want you to find this girl ASAP! Got it?"

"Fucking whatever leader.."

"Shut up Hidan just because you can't kill the girl doesn't mean you have to be an asshole out loud about it…"

"Oh fuck yea Kakuzu? Why don't you go fucking jump in a fucking ditch!"

"Tobi wants to meet the pretty lady!"

"Tobi shut up hmm…"

"sigh~ QUITE fighting and get that girl and bring her back here! NOW!"

A slam on the table sent them all out of the base to search for the girl where Itachi had last seen her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- -- - - - - -

Hokages (PoV)

_This isn't good, Emoi may be the weakest of all our shinobi but her genius Genjutsu would highly be needed if another great ninja war were to come._

"Sigh" I look out the window, this would not be good if Orochimaru or even the Akatsuki got to her, a knock on the door drew me from my thoughts. It was my assistant with more papers, seems like all I do around here is paperwork-

"What is it now Shizune?"

"Lady Hokage, the ANBU lost Emoi's trail at a nearby village and have not been able to find a trail any where's leading to her."

"WHAT!? DANMIT!"

"Lady Hokage what should we do..?"

"Assemble all of our shinobi! We must find her!"

If Emoi was found by the Akatsuki or Orochimaru—there would be hell to pay! Dwelling on the many out comes if we didn't find Emoi before the two threats… Well let's not think about that yet…

"DANMIT!!!!"

- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - -- -- - - -- -- - - - - -- - -- - --- - - - -

Hidan and Kakuzu's (PoV)

"Kakuzu? What do you fucking suppose that this fucking girl fucking looks like?"

We were already two hours into the search and it had all been silence until Hidan asked that question.

"From what Itachi had said; a young girl looking to be around fourteen with Purple hair, Green eyes, she looked to be 4'11 in height, very curvy in the hips but small chested, with tan skin, very shy also.. He said he had to threaten the poor girl to make her answer him…"

"Tch fucking probably just some fucking whore…"

"Hidan you can't tell the difference between half empty and half full can you?"

"Huh?"

"My sentiments exactly…"

After awhile we had come to a small poor looking village, it looked like the perfect hiding place for a small girl to hide in!

"C'mon Hidan… This looks promising…"

"Tch, fucking whatever…"

+- In Village -+

Walking into the village we saw a girl that fit Itachi's description exactly who was buying some fruits from a poor fruit seller. She had turned to look in our direction and freaked out, running away from us with her fruit. We ran after her and caught up easily, hearing her yell at us to go away and leave her alone and that she didn't want to join the Akatsuki. She looked like she had a mental break down a few hours ago and was about to have another now.

"Danmit girl! We fucking can't fucking kill you!"

"Hidan shut up you're not helping…"

She didn't seem to believe Hidan and kept running, this time at full force. Kakuzu was starting to get pissed as Hidan kept trying to grab for the freaked out girl, finally having enough he caught the girl with his threads and stopped her from squirming to much.

"That Hidan, Is how you capture a stressed out chicken"

"Fuck you Kakuzu!"

Keeping her still tied up but this time Hidan was gonna carry her all the way back, mainly because he didn't really do much except freak the girl out even more. Hidan started to complain but Kakuzu silenced him with a glare and they continued to the Akastuki Base.


End file.
